heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.08 - Best Side Story
Leo is leaving the Academy of Tomorrow. He actually doesn't drive a car to school, then again...the way he gets here is a mixture of flight and superspeed just as an excuse to get use out of it when his father doesn't make a driver drop him off. Right now, there is no driver. He carries a slim black leather business tote over his shoulder, the strap crossing over his chest as the tote itself rests on one hip. His walk is casual, bored event. He doesn't even seem to be paying much attention, at least until he almost smacks into someone trying to 'surprise!' him. He blinks slowly. "Miss Mahira," his tone neutral and perhaps a bit wary. One of the advantages of Superspeed, is you can do things most people won't notice, and get away with it. Looking around real quickly Elysia smiles, and then moving faster then all but a handful of beings alive could even register, she plants a kiss on the youthful Luthor's cheek, then blushes, "I want to thank you. Despite my major faux pas, you still had your dad check me out." she appears to almost be ready to explode with excitement, "He called me yesterday and had me come to lunch with him today." she can hardly contain her enthusiasm as if she is trying to build a story to a climax, but just wants to jump to the end and spoil it all, "I'm.... I'm going to be the 3rd recipient of the Hope Thorson Scholarship." she is literally trembling... or more of vibrating, a slight static charge filling the air around her, and while it would be inaudible to human ears, to one with enhanced senses, the tune of Stephen Sondheim's 'I feel Pretty' from 'A West Side Story' as if it were being played on a tesla coil floats all around. And Elysia is faster than Leo, but in reality...it just makes him more wary rather than automatically impressed. The sensation lingers on his cheek though, causing more confusion. Not like he ever got kissed on the cheek before...so it registers as strange at first. "Oh, that. I gave my word didn't I?" As if it was that simple. Third recipient, he idly wonders if there are more he doesn't know of or his Father just said that..he's better at lying than Leo is by...a lot. But more importantly, Leo should concentrate on the conversation at hand rather than what his Father is up to. "Uh-huh. You realize, you are vibrating right?" He finally shakes his head slightly, "Really, don't worry about it. If I didn't think you could do something with it important, I wouldn't have referenced you. I don't waste my Father's time." It may seem harsh to say, but it's also a compliment too. Her blush grows brighter, "Oh... sorry... I'm just so ecstatic. He said he was going to talk to Ms Frost about me getting enrolled as early as tomorrow." Elysia closes her eyes and concentrates, her form still slightly trembling, but only to someone with eyes that can pick up the small shifts at extreme speeds, "I will never want to waste your father's time." she gulps, "Look, I know I said some really stupid stuff. I let imagination, and too many science fiction and romance novels that I've been reading in the past few months to pass the time get the better of me. It was insensative, thoughtless, and I really hope you can forgive me. As you pointed out when we started the tour, there is a good chance of us being in classes together, and I don't want their to be tension, friction, or volatile interactions between us that have nothing to do with science classes. Can we try to restore our previous ph balance to close to a base?" Elysia's words and arugment seems to be carefully weighted by the young man. For whatever flirtatous attitude he had before, Leo can and is in reality a very serious young man. After a few moments of careful thought he nods, "It makes sense." Especially if his Father uses Elysia in the manner he truly referenced her for, they will be working together outside of school as well. He opens his mouth, then closes it with a bit of a confused expression. "Umm...actually not sure exactly how to go about that though." Least he is willing to do it, not just try. He does however finally reach out to place his hands on both your shoulders, "Deep breath," he advises. "Don't you get exhausted wasting energy like that?" Giggling, Elyisa shrugs, "I could be all literal and scientific, point out my metabolism breaks down lactic acid in milliseconds, so I almost literally can't get fatigued or exhausted." she does however pause and take a deep breath to try to further slow herself, "You can see my micro after images, can't you? You mentioned to Bart you could do all kinds of stuff." a mischievous smile on her lips, "In actuality it is more the other way around, I have so much penned up energy that I have to focus to remain slow, because my body wants to burn off most of it, unfortunately it also means burning off calories like crazy." Contemplating the dilemma, Elysia seems to pause only a second or so, though in truth her mind is racing through possibilities "Well, we can either try the start fresh as if we just met approach, or... we could find something of mutual enjoyment, do it, and release the tension between us through shared pleasure. Personally I think the latter would be more effective since I doubt either of us is the type to just to erase our memories or forget something so easily." "I'm guessing Bart is the same way. I can move fast...not as fast as you two though, but...it's not much effort either way, though I eat more often if I overdo it. It's not like running for normal people though. That just looks exhausting for people," and Leo shrugs at that. And Leo is suddenly very, very silent, and then slowly raises an eyebrow. "Don't ask where my mind went." He then smirks, and outright damn smirk. It went where boy's minds often go. "So, what is it you enjoy doing other than running?" She closes her eyes and chakes her head, squirming a bit, "Ooo, so did not mean that way. I am so not relishing when my little brother, Kenny, starts thinking like that." Elysia takes a moment to recompose her thoughts, "I like music, dancing, acting, movies, theatre, reading, parkour, many other athletic pursuits besides running..." she puases, "And just so you know, half the fun about running was the tired afterglow feeling of acheivement and accomplishment... I sort of miss that feeling... one of the definite drawbacks of becoming a living dynamo." Leo's hands slide off your shoulders, "Luckily, I'm not your little brother." But he hooks his thumbs into his front pockets. "Parkour is essentially running with acrobatics on roof tops and over other obstucles," a bit of humor in there. He then nods. "I've never been dancing, though guess we could also go to a play or orchestra or something." He sounded more interested in dancing though. Smiling broadly, "It is also running up walls and hanging from outcroppings and swingging off fire escapes, and totally a rush." Elysia almost starts trembling again at the memories of doing parkour, but then she relaxes and nods, "Well, I guess we could find some club to go dancing. I'm not really that skilled, I just used to bounce around and go with the music before races, and someone suggested I try doing some dance in a school musical, and the cheerleading squad used to all go to clubs to work on our choreography and synchronization." she doesn't mention her brief bit of internet fame for her pre-race dancing, "We're both acceptably dressed, though I'm not sure either of our outfits is really designed to be full out dancing in. Cause something tells me you don't want to see the Producers on Broadway, or sit through Faust." and then slightly flirtatiously adds, "And it is very lucky you're not my little brother..." before changing it up, "Cause he's back in the South helping my mom change diapers and dealing with our newborn baby sister. Leo nods at that, "Sounds like something you enjoy and miss," and a bit of a smirk once more, "Ya...changing diapers, not my thing. We would need to change if we went tonight, clubs aren't even open yet. We can meet later. Do you know of a decent local club, or should I ask around?" It's...as if Leo isn't a local though his father is...then again, he did grow up highly protected from how he spoke previously. Shrugging, Elysia nods, "Yeah, I really did enjoy it, and do miss it. Might secretly do some in the near future, even if I can't trally run with a group anymore." she pauses and looks down, then nods, "Yeah, sounds like a plan. I don't actually know any places, but I know a few friends I can call to ask. How about you ask around, I'll call my friends, and we can meet up around 6:30, compare notes, and make a decision from there. You want to pick me up at my dorm, call me at 6:20 so we can discuss early and just meet at the club we agree on, or have me show up somewhere at your home or your dad's office or something at 6:30?" Leo chuckles at the numerous options given to him. "Very well, I'll ask around. I'll pick you up at 6:20, and we can discuss where to go from there." He then asks, "Your phone have NFC?" He unclips is own phone, selections a few options on it and holds it out. Basically, touch the phones, transmit information instantly...basically, he's offering to share contact information with you. "In case something comes up, you can contact me," he informs Elysia. Pulling her heavily shielded and protected phone, Elysia nods, "Yeah, it does." swiping her screen and activating the options to allow it to beam and bump, she then holds it out, "I'll try to not keep you waiting." a slight giggle due to the slight irony of the concept, but genuinely meaning it. She does take a moment to look at her watch, as if to make sure she knows how long she has in normal time perception, her mind already racing through what she intends to wear... should she go with the basic black mini dress, something sporty, maybe jeans and a ripped shirt, or perhaps something trendy... so many options to consider... "Alright, see you then Elysia," Leo says casually, reclipping his phone afterwards. He then starts to head off at a casual pace, not seeming in a rush. Though he may be seen taking his tablet out of his tote and using it to check some information on local clubs he could assure entry into at their age, and to also secure a car as after all...got to travel in style. And then of course a message to his stylist for something to wear, like he has any bleedin' clue...he will just wear what the stylist tells him to. See, life simple. Category:Log